The Other Girl
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: What if another girl joined Mulan at the training camp? What if everyone knew she was a girl? What if she was the best of them all, and at the age of no more than 15. Will she find out Ping's secret, or will Mulan find out hers first? OC!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! This is my fourth story now and if you have read my other stories (The girl with the sunglasses, Digging up pasts, and Mission: Adopt) Then I can assure you that I will update each frequently! Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1: Joining the Army**

**Mulan's P.O.V**

"I was leaving my home, my family, and my safety to save my father's life, all that I had ever known. I went to the stable to get my horse and I rode off into the darkness, gates swinging behind me, dressed in a man's battle gear, and headed towards the Moo-Shung camp.

_*Time jump*_

"Okay. Okay, how about this?" I asked my horse Khan, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." _Whoops, _I think as I drop my sword and glare at my horse who's laughing his head off, and throw my shoe at him. "I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling? It'd take a miracle to get me into the army." I sighed and sat down on a rock.

Suddenly fire and smoke billows out and I hear a voice and turn around to see a huge ghost towering above me. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" the ghost said, "Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!"

I screamed which didn't seem to faze the ghost who just went, "That's close enough!"

"A ghost!" I exclaimed hiding behind a rock just peeking out so that I could see. "Get ready, Mulan, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my words, because if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death!"

I wasn't as scared now so I asked, "Who are you?" he continued in an over dramatic way.

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu!" Okay, so maybe he wasn't a ghost, showing that he had revealed himself and was now an 8 inch tall lizard…. I stared at him for a second, "Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" he asked, that is right before Khan got freaked out and practically stomped him into the ground.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" I asked, wow I must've made them mad.

"Hey, dragon, _dragon_, not lizard, I don't do that tongue-thing." He countered while mimicking the way that lizards flick their tongues in and out.

"You're ... um..." I started a bit disappointed.

He tried to finish my sentence, "Intimidating? All inspiring?"

I decided just to say it, "Tiny!" I finished but yet again he just shook it off.

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." he said, Cow? At this Khan tried to chomp on him, "DOWN, Bessie. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

I slapped him and he fell off of the plant he had been perched on, "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you; dishonor on your cow, dis-"

I cut him off startled, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." But then again, who had? "Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" he asked and I nodded furiously, "Alright. Okeydokey! Let's get this show on the road! Cricket, get the bags!" he said to the cricket? I sighed, this was going to be a long day, "Let's move it heifer!" _Apparently he doesn't know what a horse is either…_

_*Time Jump*_

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Mushu was instructing me as I strutted down the camp feeling totally ridiculous. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Mushu asked.

I just gave him an exasperated look and replied, "They're disgusting."

"No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." Mushu argued so I reluctantly turned my attention back to the camp.

We passed some guy who was showing someone a tattoo on his chest, "Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" he claimed and the one he was showing the tattoo to suddenly went.

"Hmmm…" and then punched the guy out of nowhere. _What had I gotten myself into? _I thought as I heard his partner laughing and yelling at the poor guy.

"I hope you can get your money back!"

"I don't think I can do this," I voiced aloud to Mushu, hoping he would agree, but no…

"It's all attitude! Be tough like this guy here!" he said pointing to the guy who had been the one to deliver the punch and I gulped and couldn't help but stare, he caught me though and just spit on the ground (much to my disgust) and questioned me threateningly.

"What are you looking at?"

Of course, Mushu being the help that he is whispered to me, "Punch him. It's how men say hello." Listening to him I aimed a punch but he was so short that I accidently hit his face and slammed him into this HUGE guy that was standing behind him, huh, I guess I didn't know my own strength.

He didn't make a fuss though he smiled and said, "Oh, Yow! You've made a friend!" Oh, so that was his name.

Mushu just had to offer more advice though, "Good." He encouraged, "Now slap him on the behind. They like that" and so I did although with unpredicted results.

"Who hoo," Yao said, "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy."

I paled and moved to take a step back until Chien Po, as I learned his name to be picked up Yow, like he weighed no more than a feather, and just calmed him down and said, "Yow, relax and chant with me. Nanuami tofu dah…" much to my surprise Yao's face turned normal as he chanted along with Chien Po. "Feel better?"

Chien Po asked putting down Yao, who just growled, "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy."

I let out a breathe of relief, that is until Mushu yelled, "Chicken boy?! Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

_Great… Here we go again. _Yao grabbed my shirt with a growl and aimed a punch at me which I promptly avoided causing him to punch the guy ling instead, "Oh, sorry Ling." He said, not sounding very sorry at all, "Hey!" he yelled reaching for me as I'm crawling away but before he got the chance, Ling kicked him into Chien Po and they started fighting.

I ran with them hot in pursuit, but, as I ran, I accidently may have angered the rest of the camp; I was getting backed into a corner, "Hey, guys." I said nervously right before everyone jumped on top of me.

After about a minute the captain and general came out, along with that guy Chi Fu, man I really didn't like that guy. "Soldiers, get in line!" he yelled, scaring everyone into a straight line.

"Well, captain, since I see that you're going to need all the help you can get, you can have my best soldier, J! Front and center!" yelled the general, and a girl? Stepped into view.

"Yes General?" she asked, making everyone get the shivers, she had this air of danger around her.

"You'll be staying with the captain and his recruits, take good care of them." The general said with a chuckle, and with a yes sir from J, weird name, he went off, his soldiers in hot pursuit.

"A GIRL!?" Chi Fu yelled, "Preposterous! This is the ultimate insult! Woman are of the lowest importance!" He turned around to glare at J who seemed unfazed.

She wasn't too tall, and she was dressed very strangely, perhaps she was from America? She wore cameo cargo pants with combat boots, an olive green fitted T-shirt with no designs, and despite the heat, a leather jacket, she also wore sunglasses and had long blonde hair braided down to her waist. She snorted at Chi Fu's outburst, "Try more like of the highest demand." She started, "I was specially asked by _your_ emperor to fight with you in the war, seeing as the Huns have joined forces with my personal enemy." She added.

Captain, Shang stepped forward, "Who is your enemy, soldier?" he asked.

"The one and only Saber Tooth," she said it like it was the most boring thing in the world, drawing a gasp from everyone, Saber Tooth was a worldwide terrorist organization, the most feared of them all. Everyone fell silent, "Well, this is awkward." J said, "If you don't believe me then here's the note," she handed General Shang a scroll, "Now, if you will excuse me I'll be going to set up my tent." And with that, she left, ignoring the gaping stares after her.

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed be sure to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting down to business

**Hello fellow Mulan fans! Sorry I've kept you waiting on this but I'm actually starting my own book, **_**Time Freeze**_**, and I've also been really wrapped up on my stories the girl with the sunglasses and digging up pasts! Plus I've had a severe case of writer's block on this story, along with mission adopt… so yah ideas are appreciated and will be used (unless it involves someone dying)! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: do not own Mulan**

**Claimer: J and the plot are mine**

**Chapter 2: Getting down to business**

**J's P.O.V**

"What a bunch of morons," I said to myself as I watched the captain yell at the poor guy that started the fight in the first place, I was literally five feet behind the general and no one, and I do mean NO ONE… had even glanced in my direction. He took a breath and told Ping to get back in line which he promptly did.

"Someone go and find J, we begin training now!" he instructed, I counted to five, no one moved although everyone had gone pale, _hmm I must've made quite an impression on them_, I thought smiling to myself, "NOW!" he yelled and I stepped out of the shadows, causing everyone to either jump, go paler, or drop their jaws in surprise.

"Don't bother; I've been here the whole time." I said causing Shang to jump around hand on his sword. He slowly lowered it looking at me suspiciously.

"When did you get back?" he demanded, returning to his original stance.

"I told you, I've been here the whole time; I never left, really I just walked ten feet that way and turned back around until I was standing behind you, the really sad thing is that no one noticed me, and I wasn't even trying." I replied copying his stance. He narrowed his eyes into a glare at me and I stared right back, _I'd have a lot to prove if I wasn't going to be treated like a butterfly around here_.

"Get in line soldier," he said his gaze never leaving mine, I mock saluted him and got into line,

"What?" I challenged everyone staring at me, which just happened to be everyone. Wait I felt something… what was it. Wait. That's it! There's a dragon here! Hmmm I'll have to find him later. Whatever now Shang was talking…

"Well, thanks to you new friend Ping here, you'll each be picking up every single grain of spilled rice, is that clear?" I heard a growl go on throughout the camp, _oh well_. I sighed and started to pick up the rice, "J, not you, come here I need to speak with you." He said quietly, I got confused, why would he need to talk to me, I thought as I followed him into the captain's tent.

Once we got in we just stared at each other for a while, ugh that Chi Fu guy was here too, "J, how old are you?" Shang asked quietly, I was caught off guard although I was careful not to show it.

"Fifteen," I replied warily and he nodded, thinking.

"How long have you been having to fight?" he continued never looking me in the eye, I thought about this for a while, hmm…

"Since I was twelve and a half," I replied, "But I suppose that counted more as a fight of wills." I added, it was true, I thought going back to what started it all and suppressed a shiver.

He looked up at me suddenly serious, "What do you mean a battle of wills J?" he asked, sheesh why does he even care?

"When I first got involved with Saber Tooth I wasn't exactly the same as I am now, I was held captive and tortured for six months; until I was able to escape." I said and Chi Fu paled, I saw nothing but pity in both their eyes, great, this is why I didn't tell people my story; I didn't need their pity.

Shang moved on immediately, "Our training will be treacherous, because of your age you will be excused from most of our exercises, instead you can help supervise, is that clear?" he asked, forgetting everything else.

I saw a flash of red, how dare he think of me weak! "With all due respect sir," I said dangerously bitter, "I can lift ten times the weight, while going one hundred times the distance, all while finishing in a tenth of the time that anyone else can. So, although generous, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refuse that offer."

I looked up at him and stared him in the eye, waiting for him to challenge me on the topic, but he simply nodded, "I also don't doubt your ability to do that, although tomorrow, there is one exercise that I would rather save for the other recruits, all right?" he asked, good, I wouldn't have to defy orders and do everything anyway.

"Fine," I said, and I turned out to leave, "Oh, and J?" he asked stopping me,

"Yes, sir?" I asked, he had an amused tone to his voice, hmmm, I wonder what that was about, "You have full permission to prove anyone who doubts you wrong." He said it with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile too, "Yes, sir," I finished and with that I went to help the others with picking up the rice, thinking about tomorrow and the days ahead.

**Ok here you go guys, hope this makes up for not updating in so long! Make sure to give me any ideas you have okay! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**To start off thank you to Guest for reviewing, BNC-3k for following, for reviewing, horseluvr888 for favoring , Ari-9573 for favoring and following, elenort52 for reviewing, and S. Cunningham (Guest) for reviewing, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! BUT… Most importantly thank you KeyKeybaby6 for giving me an amazing idea for one of my future chapters! You get one million cookies and infinity pies! If any of you have any ideas make sure to tell me and I'll be sure to use them! Any who here you go tell me what you think! Oh and I have a poll going on so if you'd like please go on to my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mulan**

**Claimer: J and the plot are mine!**

**Chapter 3: Training**

**J's P.O.V**

It was the next morning and everyone was just standing talking, milling around, except for me, I was standing in the shadows observing. Ping rushed up, he was late… "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Hellooo Ping," that was Ling, although the jeer had gotten snickers out of everyone else, "Are you hungry?" oh great, I see where this is going now, not on my watch.

"Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." That was Yao, but everyone else seemed to agree, Ling even had the nerve to look away and put his fingers in his ears. Yao grabbed Ping and aimed a punch at his head, all right that's enough, and I was just about to interfere when Shang came out.

"Soldiers!" We all assembled into a line. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me."

However it looked as if Yao had something to say about that, so I actually started paying attention, I had been kind of lost in my own head until then. As usual. Wait a second, why the heck was Shang shirtless, great, why had I agreed to do this again? "Ooh tough guy." Yao rolled his eyes while saying it too. Unfortunately for him, Shang heard it too.

Shang smiled, and turned towards Yao, pointing an arrow at him, finally something exciting, but nooooo he had to shoot it on top of a big tall pole! "Yao. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." Oh, maybe this was going to be fun to watch after all…

"Oh, I'll get it pretty boy, and with my shirt on." Well, I'm glad it wasn't just weird to me… He walked up to the pole and was just about to jump on it when Shang stopped him.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Chi Fu brought out a box and Shang opened it revealing two large disks. "This represents discipline, he handed the weight to Yao who's hand slammed to the ground when he took it, "and this represents strength." He gave Yao the other weight and his other hand slammed down. "Everyone laughed at him, "You need both to reach the arrow."

The soldiers started taking turns and each one of them was horrible. Shang walked up to me, "J this is the exercise that I don't want you to compete in." I nodded, but I was no longer paying attention, my senses were on high alert, there was someone in the forest and they were spying on the camp. As soon as Shang left, I headed towards the spot, _three guesses who this is gonna end up being…_

**Mulan's P.O.V**

I was watching everyone else go and try to retrieve the arrow; I also knew that I'd end up being the worst of everyone. Something caught my vision at the corner of my eye and I turned to see J heading into a dark section of the forest, I wonder what she's up to… I had this bad feeling for some reason but I shook it off and watched as she pulled a sword out of the bin and continued in her direction. I turned back to watching people until Shang called out apparently he had just noticed J's absence, "Soldiers where did J go?" I was just about to answer when we heard a shout from the forest.

"HEY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT GET BACK HERE!" Yep, that was J, a few seconds later we heard a sickening crack and everyone winced. Shang had drawn out his sword and was about to run towards the shouts when J stormed out of the forest, but her jacket was missing, our first sign that something was wrong, she looked like she was between punching down a building and running back into the forest, out second sign that something had gone wrong, and she had a huge gash in her side, a stab wound but she wasn't cradling it or looked to be in any kind of pain, our sign that she was highly dangerous right now. She was dragging something behind her, it was on fire.

Mushu was just as worried as I was, "Wow and I thought Shang was the scariest thing I've ever seen."

Speaking of the devil, Shang rushed up to J and sheathed his sword, "What happened? Where's your jacket? How did you get stabbed?"

J gave him a glare that could melt a mountain and he shut up really quickly, "Obviously I was attacked, but it was nothing new I'm literally attacked every day, they were spying on the camp but I took care of it, I got stabbed as I was fighting and as for my jacket…" she held up the flaming bundle, "It, burned."

**Okay guys hope you liked the chapter you have no idea how long it took me to write… So if you have any more ideas make sure to review or PM me and have a good spring break and don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tree punching

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter and KeyKeyBaby I promise I will use your idea ASAP! Here you go! OH and just FYI, I actually meant to post that last chapter like three weeks ago, but I don't know I guess I zoned out or something… OH well. Oh and I am looking for a beta for all of my stories so if you want to be my beta then just send me a quick PM with the name/names of stories that you would like to beta! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mulan**

**Claimer: I own J**

**Chapter 4: Tree Punching **

**J's P.O.V**

I was steamed. "…As for my jacket, it burned." I dropped the once non-flaming bundle into a puddle where it died out with a sizzling hiss. I saw a flash of red and it took all of my self-control to push it down.

Shang kept a straight face but everyone else looked startled. Shang sighed, "Come on J, we need to get you to the infirmary."

I stood my ground, "With all due respect, it is not a good idea to have me around sharp objects right now and I would much rather punch a hole in some trees."

Yao spoke up, "You can't do that." He came up challenging me; even with my height he was shorter than me.

"Oh, really," I strode over to the nearest tree and punched it so hard that the hole I made went straight up to my forearm. I removed my arm from the tree and looked each soldier strait in the eye. "Anyone else have anything to say about it?" I challenged. Everyone looked away and I huffed, "Cowards."

Shang looked at me critically, "J, you need to get to the infirmary, if you don't that stab wound of yours is going to make you bleed out." He grabbed my wrist and I winced, it was dislocated. He moved his hand up so that he held my forearm instead. "What's wrong with your wrist J?"

"It's dislocated, they were able to handcuff me and the only way I was able to get out of it was by dislocating my wrist."

He started to drag me towards the medical tent, "Nooooo, I can fix it myself." I whined. Shang stopped now annoyed.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" he let go of me and watched.

I walked over to the nearest table, "Like this…" I raised my wrist and slammed it down on the table, _CRACK! _Everyone winced and I held it up, "See, all better."

Shang shook his head and put his hands over his face. _Ha_, "Now, I'm going to finish wrapping myself up, _goodbye_."

**Shang's P.O.V**

_What am I going to do with that girl_? I sighed as I watched her pick up her bag and walk back into the forest_; well we probably wouldn't be seeing her for a while_. _Hmm maybe __**this**__ is why they don't let girls into the army…_

I looked back to my line of soldiers, "Soldiers, I would not recommend angering J right now. If you do it is in your own consequence." I looked straight at Yao as I said it making sure that he had gotten the message and he grumbled an acknowledgement.

I looked behind me half expecting J to be there again, but there was nothing but the shadows of the trees, although maybe I just couldn't see her, something about that girl was, unnerving. She was able to do things that no one else seemed able to do.

I rubbed my neck, "We've got a long way to go." Oh, J was back…

I threw a staff at each of the soldiers, "First exercise…"

**Okay guys I hope you liked it sorry it was short I got kind of stumped on it, I think I'm going to skip all the details of the training and skip ahead to other stuff *cough keykeybaby's idea maybe cough* so yah, ideas are appreciated and don't forget to vote on my poll! And don't forget I need a beta! All right have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dynomite

**Okay, okay, so I just saw the Amazing Spiderman 2 and it was great and then I'm sitting there waiting for the end scene and guess what… The end scene is Xmen, I am here at a **_**Spiderman**_** movie and they give me Xmen. You do **_**not**_** do that to a person… So, on a happier note, hey guys sorry for the long wait I've mostly been focusing on Mission: Adopt, but here you go! Oh and uh, KeyKeyBaby, I have a feeling you'll especially like this chapter hint hint, ;)…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or the song Dynomite!**

**Claimer: I own J and the Plot**

**Chapter 5: Teaching a lesson**

**Yao's P.O.V**

We had just finished training for the day and I was steamed as rice. J thought she was so good showing us all up during training. Well, I was going to teach that brat who's really in charge here. Luckily I wasn't the only one, a couple other guys had decided to help me, J was heading into the forest now, like she usually did after training. I signaled the others and we quickly followed her.

**J's P.O.V**

Great, here I was trying to get some peace and quiet, and Yao and a bunch of other haters decide they want to teach me a lesson, oh how that was going to back fire on them. I hopped up into a tree and waited as they lumbered into the clearing. _Idiots_, I thought as they looked around confusedly, I took out my deck of razor sharp playing cards_, might as well make this quick_. I threw a few and they sliced a few hairs off the top of everyone's head, they all jumped and some of them ran. Two stayed, I didn't know either of their names though.

"Come out and show yourself!" One yelled and I shrugged.

"As you wish," I said dangerously as I lightly dropped down from the tree. They immediately spun around and I started fist fighting each one of them. I got the first guy down no problem, but the second guy was a bit tougher, heavier built, and faster.

I ducked around him and gave him a good punch to the jaw, he somehow grabbed my arm and put me in a hold which I paid no attention to and flipped around and knocked the guy off his feet, I felt my arm, I had a long cut alongside it and it came back red. The guy looked at me like I was crazy, "How could you have defeated me, you're nothing but a girl!"

I picked him up and held him by the shirt as if he weighed no more than a feather, "I feel no pain." I said and I threw him on the ground so that he and his buddy ran quickly away. _Wait, what had I just said? I had said I feel no pain… _It was too late to undo that though as my memories soon took over.

_I was attached to a chain in the wall, being whipped, not letting out a sound. Finally my captor stopped but I showed no signs of relief, just of stone. "How?" he asked, "How can you not be broken yet?" he sounded like __**he **__was about to cry for the love of Pete. _

_I turned around to face him, showing no emotion, and stared him strait in the eye. "I feel no pain…"_

I came back with Shang overlooking me worriedly; I was sitting on the ground, "Ugh." I said and he sighed in relief.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by some of your so called soldiers and had a flashback."

"Which soldiers?"

"Whichever ones who were running away from here a few minutes ago."

"What happened to your arm?"

"I scraped it on a tree branch."

"What was your flashback about?"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

He sighed and lifted me up by my good arm and without a word dragged me to the infirmary tent where the medic wrapped my arm, after that he just took me back to where I had been before and sat me down on a log before sitting down next to me. "J, if you don't tell anyone about these flashbacks then you're never going to stop having them."

I looked at the ground, "That's why I lock them up in a little box and hide the key."

"Why J?"

"Because if I feel, then people get hurt, I can kill people, and if I did that, then I won't be able to live with myself. I keep it all locked up so that I don't bother other people, it's how I've always been. Even when I had a dozen friends who thought they knew everything about me, they only scratched the surface."

"J, you don't have to keep everything bottled up, if you do then it'll eventually explode."

I finally looked at him, "When it does I'll be far away from here. Because when it does then I'll have given up every last ounce of hope that I have and will be chained to a wall, being tortured, by the one person in this universe that I wish could suffer."

Shang sighed, "Well, I'm not leaving until you tell me what that flashback's about."

I heard a twig snap, Shang was oblivious, "Yes, you are."

He glared at me, "No, I'm not, and why are you so tense all of a sudden?"

I heard the click of a gun cocking and tackled him to the ground as a bullet went off right where he had been sitting. I stood as we were surrounded by a bunch of Huns, one of which who was Shaun Yu. "Ah, so you're the pretty little flower that Saber made a deal for. Did you know that if we were to take you to him right now, he would give me all of his troops to conquer China with?"

I stayed silent as five Saber Tooth goons came up behind him, each pointing a gun at me, Shang was still down. "Put your hands up, you're coming with us." One of them said and I smirked…

They have no idea how long I've been waiting for one of them to say that… I put my hands up and started singing as loud as I could, "I PUT MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING AYO GOTTA LET GO! I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE SAYING AYO GOTTA LET GO! 'CAUSE WE'RE GONNA ROCK THIS CLUB, WE'RE GONNA GO ALL NIGHT WE'RE GONNA LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNOMITE! 'CAUSE I TOLD YOU ONCE NOW I TOLD YOU TWICE WE GONNA LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNOMITE!" **(A/N: That's my actual plan if someone holds a gun up to me and tells me to put my hands up who is trying to kidnap me! Tell me if you think if it'll really work 'cause I know it will!)**

Everyone looked startled and I took a deep breath as I heard shouts come from the camp, Shaun Yu glared at me, "Retreat!" He said as they ran back into the forest, just as Ping, Ling, and Chien-Po rushed in.

Ling came up to me, "What's wrong?"

I laughed, "HA! In your faces! You have NO idea how long I've been waiting for one of you to say that!" I shouted towards the trees.

The three looked at each other confused, "Oh, yah, some Huns came and tried to kidnap me with some Saber Tooth guys but I did what you just heard and they ran 'cause they heard you."

Shang sat up from behind the log, "Ow."

I shrugged, "Sorry, but I did just save your life."

Ping looked at me curiously and I felt the strong dragon sense again, it was coming from somewhere on him… Oh well now I'm gonna have to corner him sometime, "I'm gonna go to bed now BYE!"

I said and walked away leaving everyone very confused, _at least I got out of that __**feelings**__ talk with Shang… Bleck. Sheesh, what does he think, he's my big brother? I don't see why he should even care…_

**Okay guys hope you liked the chapter, what do you think of my defense strategy against an armed kidnapper who tells me to put my hands up? I don't know, anyways tell me what you think and give me any ideas you might have! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yerp I'm finally updating again! Hope you like it!**

**Shang's P.O.V**

Why the heck have I started caring so much about J? It's like I'm her big brother or something_! But she's still a soldier. She's just going to have to tough it out._ I scolded myself in my head but at the same time I was thinking, _but she's also just a kid…_

**Mulan/Ping's P.O.V**

"I'm tellin' you, that girl gives off some weird vibes!" Mushu exclaimed for the tenth time that morning. I rolled my eyes at him yet again.

"Mushu, I already told you, just because she's a bit… _strange_, doesn't mean that she's hiding anything."

He shook his head at me, "Oh no! I can feel it in my gut! And my gut ain't never wrong!"

I sighed and simply shook my head not wanting to be late for training. "Look, either way it doesn't matter, so let's just get going." Before he answered I ducked out of my tent and headed to the river for balance training.

**J's P.O.V (A/N: Am I changing P.O.V too much?)**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I hissed under my breath as the twig I was holding was set alight. My dragon fire was way out of control today. That meaning that A: I couldn't touch anyone/anything, B: I couldn't let anyone/ anything touch _me_, and C: Absolutely _no water contact_ unless I wanted to roast like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day!

The worse news? It looks like it's going to rain today.

*At the lake*

I hate my life. I really, really do. It turns out that for our balance exercise today we have to jump across _wooden poles_ in the _river_. I looked up wearily to the sky before turning back to the river.

Ping walked over, "Un, are you okay there J?" I glared at him and he took a step back.

"I don't like the water." I hissed before Shang walked out.

"Today we will be hopping across these poles in the river as fast as we can. If it should start raining then we will continue the exercise unless the river should overflow."

How amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh… heh… yah, so it's been a while, sorry about that! But ya know, I'm rocking out to an awesome playlist now and am ready to write! 3 reviews until next chapter!**

**J's POV**

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate life? No? Well here it is, I wish life would go and burn in a hole filled with lava and knives. Shang finally looked down the line as the last soldier finally got here.

"Today we will learn to be as swift as the raging river, J, you will not be _taking_ part in this exercise, you will _be_ a part of it."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Come again?"

"Soldiers, for this exercise, if you are able to pass the river than you must take on J in hand to hand combat. J, if multiple soldiers start to take you on at a time that will be your exercise."

I nodded and, quickly, before anything bad could happen, back flipped from one pole to the other _like a boss,_ I may add, until landing in a crouch at the other end and assuming a fighting stance.

**Mushu's POV**

Nah ah! There is so something up with that girl! Did no one else notice the scorch marks that she left on the poles as she ninjad across them?! I motioned to Cricky as I snuck off to the other side of the lake. Hiding behind a nearby tree we consulted, "Okay, so there's something up with that girl right?" He nodded, "Good, you agree, now, let's do something about it!" Saluting we went into position, hiding between the bushes and trees.

"Take notes," I started and he obediently took out his mini notebook and pen, where he got those I would never know… "Clue number one, she ain't leaning on anything, not even a tree. I mean come on! It's gonna be hours until one of them losers crosses them poles!"

I observed some more before nodding and pointing at something under her sleeve, "See? There, she's hiding something under those leather sleeves of, of, of _death_!"

Cricky gave me a look but kept on writing. One soldier had made it across but she had made quick work of him, ducking under his punch, putting him in an arm lock, and then pushing him into the river, giving me my third clue as she jerked back when the water splashed her, hissing.

"Clue number three, acts like water burns her, what up with that?" He nodded, jotting it down.

"Okay, now Mulan will be sure to believe us! Let's go! This is gonna be big!"

With that he closed his notepad and we went to wait back in the tent.

**Shang's POV**

This was pathetic. Very, very, pathetic, and it especially didn't help with Chi Fu breathing down my neck the entire time. I sighed as I saw J push the only soldier to make it across into the river with no trouble whatsoever. Yep-wait, that was strange, I could have sworn she had jerked away once the splash had reached her, almost as if in pain… I watched for a while longer, until she started throwing rocks at the soldiers on the poles.

It must have been my imagination, right?

**Mulan's POV**

Why life? What did I do to deserve this other than being a disgrace to my family right? I sighed as I grabbed my things and made way to the river, time to wash up a bit, not that I hadn't done enough of that already today, I thought grimacing at the memory of crashing into the river multiple times.

"YO! MULAN!" I sighed as I heard Mushu's voice from behind me and kept walking.

"Mushu, not now," I interrupted, "Look, I'll listen after, just keep watch for now okay?" I didn't wait for a reply from him and just threw my stuff at him as I hopped into the river.

**And we all know what happens next, so hope you liked it! Three reviews until next chapter! Give me ideas if you have them! Hopefully I'll update soon but sadly no promises… BYE!**


End file.
